


DC Drabbles

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: Shiz from my writing blog [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: A variety of drabbles that I am writing for my writing blog, centered around DC characters





	1. Jayroy

“You deserve so much better” Roy muttered as he carried a sleeping Lian to her bedroom. As much as it hurt, it was true. He wanted to give his daughter the world, but he was a recovering drug addict without a degree. Being a technological genius only got him so far and the on-and-off superhero/outlaw gig didn’t exactly pay well. As it was, Jason paid for the apartment. And the food. And–

Roy sighed and shook his head. Better to end that train of thought where it was.

Gently, so as to not wake Lian, Roy tucked her into bed and whispered goodnight. He was screwed up and he knew it, but at least he had this ball of sunshine in his life. He made sure to close the door silently as he left.

“She loves you.” Roy startled at the voice. He turned towards the couch to find Jason sitting there, still in his Red Hood getup, helmet and domino mask on the coffee table. Roy was surprised to see him home so early in the night. “You think she deserves better, but she adores you.”

“You heard that?” Roy questioned as he took the other end of the couch. Jason shook his head. The white streak detached from his otherwise styled hair and draped across his forehead. Roy reached over and brushed it back out of habit.

“No. I just know how you think.” He pulled Roy to his side. “She adores you and you would go to the ends of the earth for her. You’re already a better dad than Ollie and Bruce ever were.”

“Didn’t think you were the comforting type Jaybird.” Jason snorted at that. “But thanks.”


	2. TimKon

Tim was terrified. After growing up fighting crime in Gotham, it wasn’t a feeling he was used to, but seeing Kon go down was enough to cause it.

Of course Tim knew that Kon could take a hit. He was practically bulletproof and had fallen from worse heights. But he was bleeding and the baddie of the week had kryptonite and no one had been prepared for that.

Tim wanted to rush over to where Kon had landed, but between them was a line of generic minions. Bart was doing what he could to thin it out.

One deep breath, two, and the panic was pushed under the surface. His control was flimsy at best. Tim didn’t let himself think outside of the context of combat. Feigned detachment was his saving grace and years of fighting alongside Bart meant that he didn’t need to speak.

Hit left, dodge right, it seemed a monotonous pattern. The battle felt like it took ages.

Eventually, it came down to two versus one. The guy with the kryptonite versus the greatest detective after Batman and the fastest teen alive.

Tim could feel his heartbeat. He wondered if Kon was awake to hear it.

So much for not thinking.

When the battle was finally truly over, Tim rushed over to where he thought he’d seen Kon fall. Bart beat him there, of course. Tim watched nervously as Bart helped Kon to his feet. He was alive at least, even if he was unsteady on his feet.

With Bart as his support, Kon met Tim almost halfway between them. Kon looked battered and bruised, but he would heal. Nothing was broken. It looked like most of the damage was light, he just needed time for the effects of the kryptonite to wear off.

“Here, let me.” Tim said to Bart, taking Kon from him.

Kon pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m okay.”


	3. JayRoy

Jason hadn't thought he'd end up here when he'd woken up this morning. This morning, he'd been outside Gotham, in his apartment, comfily tangled together with Roy, exchanging lazy morning kisses. This morning, they'd been throwing bits of overcooked pancakes at each other. This morning, he'd picked a fight with Damian with Roy at his side.

And then he'd sacrificed himself to save his brothers.

And Roy had been away, visiting Kori.

So now he was standing outside one of Roy's many safehouses, one of them with a huge workshop, Roy's safe space, hoping he wouldn't be ignored. Taking a deep breath, Jason knocked loudly at the door. It remained closed for long enough thay he was about to walk away, but then Roy appeared.

He looked angry, understandibly. Angry and sad and a little desperate. Jason hated himself a little for being the cause.

"Jason." Not Jay, or Jaybird, or any other nickname that Roy occasionally used.

"Can I come in?"

"No. I. I just need to be alone right now." Roy was about to close the door in Jason's face, but Jason reached over and stopped it.

"Roy..." He pleaded. He would never say he begged, but it was close.

"I thought you were dead, Jason. Again. Tim came by to tell me, he was distraught, blamed himself. Which, we both knew it wasn't his fault, because you are a self-sacrificing asshole." Roy guestured widely as he talked. Jason could tell he was itching to fiddle with his tech. "But then you texted me and expected everything to instantly be okay?"

"We both know the risks of of our job, Roy." Jason tried to reason.

"Yes, I know the risks, but let someone else face certain doom for once!"

"I couldn't let either of them die. Tim's a good kid who has seen more than his share of shit in his life, even for a batkid. And Damian, well, he's kind of an ass, but he's just a kid, and he's family."

Roy shook his head, looking defeated. God, Roy should never look like that. "I know. But they're not your only family. There are other people that care about you too. You seem to forget that."

"I-"

"Just leave me alone Jason."

"I'm sorry." Jason didn't apologize for much, but this. This was important.

Roy sighed and kissed Jason on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow." He told him, before closing the door.


	4. TimKon

Tim did not expect the disaster that was his kitchen when he woke up that morning. He thought he was going to wake up to an arm around his middle and a sleeping dog curled at his feet. Instead, he got an empty bed and a commotion from outside the door.

In retrospect, he really shouldn't have been that surprised at the mess when he woke up alone.

"This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done." He said, as he took in the mess that was the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Kon.

Kon pouted. "What, trying to cook for you?"

Tim was half tempted to say yes, but Kon wasn't really that bad at cooking. "No, inviting Bart to help." He settled on instead.

"Hey!" Bart complained, practically vibrating and covered in flower. Tim knew he couldn't argue the point though. Bart always made a mess of any kitchen he was in. A brown blur of movement caught his eye.

"How the hell did you manage to get Krypto covered in coca powder?" Kon actually looked sheepish about that for a moment. Just a moment.

"He wanted to help." Kon replied. Krypto barked in agreement.

"Kon, I know he has superpowers, but Krypto is still a dog, and dogs can't cook." Tim shook his head. Sometimes his boyfriend just didn't think things through. He then noticed a distinct lack of any food in the kitchen.

"You're gonna hurt his feelings." Kon tried to insist, but the wagging of Krypto's tail indicated otherwise. A pat to the head just made Krypto look even happier. Kon narrowed his eyes at the dog. "Traitor."

"How about you three use that superspeed of yours to clean up, and then we'll go out for breakfast." Bart made a sound of dissapproval at being asked to clean, but Tim ignored it in favor of kissing Kon on the cheek before leaving the room to change.


End file.
